El Lado Peligroso de Sasuke
by Jos26
Summary: La única cosa fácil en la relación de Sasuke y Sakura es su amor entre ellos. Todo lo demás es difícil. Especialmente cuando se trata de refrenar el temperamento de Sasuke y los celos cada vez más fuertes de Sakura por la animadora que sigue a Sasuke en todas las maneras que una chica puede.
1. Capitulo 1

_Historia Original - **"El Lado Peligroso de Jude"**_

 _Autor - Nicole Williams_

 _Historia Re-Editada - Jos26_

 _" **El Lado Peligroso de Sasuke"** Capitulo I_

* * *

1

.

.

.

.

¿Sabes eso que dicen de que la oscuridad siempre es mayor antes del amanecer?

Bueno, yo había vivido cinco años de oscuridad.

Había cumplido mi condena —una dura condena— y había roto oficialmente con todo lo lista para mi amanecer y, mientras bailaba por el escenario, me di cuenta de que por fin lo estaba viviendo.

No me permití pensar en el millar de personas que me estaban mirando. Seguí avanzando hacia el difícil final, bailando solo para una de ellas. Aparté de mi mente las luces que me impedían ver a la multitud, la presión de la actuación que me impelía a continuar y el vestido disfuncional, que estaba a un hilo de romperse, y bailé para él.

Ejecuté mi gran _allegro_ final en el aire, y mis puntas aterrizaron en el preciso instante en que la música terminaba.

Eso era.

El momento que me encantaba. La respiración y la quietud y el silencio antes de que me inclinase para hacer una reverencia y la multitud aplaudiera. Una ventana de dos segundos para reflexionar y deleitarme en la sangre, el sudor y las lágrimas que había derramado para llegar a ese punto.

«Buen trabajo, Sakura Haruno.»

Me habría gustado que el momento se prolongase eternamente, pero lo aceptaba como lo que era.

Un destello de perfección antes de desvanecerse.

Tomé aire, levanté los brazos y, mientras me inclinaba, alcé los ojos. Justo hacia donde madame Fontaine me había enseñado a dirigirlos al final de una actuación. Hacia delante y al centro. Una sonrisa jugueteaba en las comisuras de mis labios.

Resultaba imposible no sonreír cuando Sasuke Uchiha se hallaba sentado delante y en el centro.

Se puso en pie de un brinco, aplaudiendo como si tratase de llenar la sala entera con sus palmadas, sonriéndome de un modo que hizo que se me encogiera el corazón. La gente ya empezaba a mirar con curiosidad, así que cuando Sasuke saltó a su asiento y empezó a gritar «bravo» a todo volumen, aquellas miradas curiosas se volvieron más críticas.

Tampoco es que me importase demasiado.

Había aprendido hacía tiempo que estar con Sasuke significaba ir contra la norma. Se trataba de un precio que merecía la pena pagar por estar con él.

Una reverencia más, me topé de nuevo con su mirada e hice lo impensable. Menos mal que madame Fontaine no estaba allí esa noche, porque su moño permanentemente tieso podría haber estropeado el momento. Le dediqué un guiño a mi chico, que sobresalía entre la multitud, aclamándome como si acabase de salvar el mundo.

Las luces se apagaron y, antes de salir a toda prisa del escenario, oí una nueva ronda de gritos y silbidos de Sasuke. Estaba rompiendo toda regla tácita acerca de cómo demostrar apreciación por el arte.

Me encantó.

Hacíamos las cosas completamente fuera de la norma, nuestra relación incluida.

.

.

.

—¿Crees que podrías intentar, solo por una vez, que tu actuación no fuese perfecta? Ya sabes, para que los demás no quedásemos como segundones —me susurró Thomas, un bailarín compañero de clase, cuando me apresuré tras las cortinas.

—Podría —le susurré a mi vez en el momento en que el último bailarín salía al escenario—. Pero ¿qué gracia tendría eso?

Thomas me sonrió con complicidad al tiempo que me lanzaba una botella de agua. La cogí con una mano, le di las gracias balanceándola y me dirigí al camerino para estirar y cambiarme. Tenía diez minutos antes de que acabara la actuación, y sabía por experiencia que Sasuke vendría disparado a buscarme entre bastidores si no lo buscaba yo a él primero. No era un hombre paciente precisamente, en especial después de un recital de danza. A mí me ponía verle jugar al fútbol; a él verme bailar.

Me metí en el camerino, me cogí el pie y estiré el cuádriceps mientras daba saltitos hasta mi rincón, desatándome la punta. La banda elástica que me sujetaba el corsé para que mi actuación no se convirtiera en un _peep show_ se rompió en el momento en que estiré el cuello a un lado. Mi vestuario no podría haber escogido un momento mejor para «demostrar su disfunción».

Mientras estiraba la otra pierna hacia atrás, mis dedos se afanaban en desatar la otra punta. Arrojé las zapatillas a mi bolsa y saqué los vaqueros, la sudadera y las botas de montar. Era viernes por la noche y, como Sasuke jugaba en casa al día siguiente, eso significaba que teníamos toda la noche para nosotros.

Sasuke había hecho planes, y me había dicho que me abrigase. Habría preferido vestirme para un tiempo cálido, pero, la verdad, en lo que se refería a estar con Sasuke, me daba igual qué llevar puesto. De hecho, habría preferido no llevar nada, pero el último santo y virtuoso varón, Sasuke Uchiha, no pensaba aceptar nada de eso hasta que «se aclarara con sus historias».

Nunca había querido que ninguna historia se aclarara más rápido.

Lo cierto es que necesitaba estirar un poco más, pero tenía dos minutos como mucho antes de que Sasuke entrara como un vendaval por la puerta del camerino.

Retorcí los brazos a mi espalda para deshacerme del corsé. ¿Dónde estaba Eve, nuestra ayudante de vestuario, cuando la necesitaba? Esa chica abrochaba y desabrochaba un traje más rápido de lo que un chulo de playa podía bajarse la cremallera en el asiento de atrás de su deportivo.

Estaba buscando unas tijeras para escapar de aquella camisa de fuerza de seda cuando unas manos cálidas se apoyaron en mis hombros.

—¿Puedo ayudarte? —dijo Thomas, que me sonrió cuando miré por encima del hombro.

—Si tu ayuda viene con rapidez y precisión, entonces sí, por favor —contesté.

Su sonrisa se volvió maliciosa. —En lo que se refiere a quitar prendas femeninas, la rapidez y la precisión son mis principales prioridades.

Le di un codazo cuando se echó a reír. —Es para hoy, señor Dedos Calientes.

—Sí, señora —dijo, chasqueando los dedos de forma teatral antes de enfrentarse a la parte posterior de mi vestido.

Thomas tenía razón: conocía la maniobra al dedillo. Sin embargo, no había nada remotamente íntimo en el hecho de que un bailarín ayudara a otro a vestirse o desvestirse, ya fuera hombre o mujer.

Cuando bailabas lo suficiente, te acostumbrabas a que todos los bailarines en un radio de tres estados te vieran prácticamente desnuda. En el mundo de la danza no había sitio para la mojigatería.

—Casi —murmuró Thomas mientras sus dedos descendían hacia el último remache de mi corsé.

Estaba a punto de espetarle algo ocurrente cuando la puerta del camerino se abrió de par en par.

—¡¿Qué demonios…?! —chilló, con el rostro rojo de ira.

—Sasuke —empecé.

—¡Eres hombre muerto! —gritó este, lanzándose hacia Thomas.

Me interpuse en su camino y apoyé las manos en el muro de ladrillo de su pecho. —¡Sasuke! —Esta vez yo también alcé la voz—. ¡Para! —Le rodeé con mis brazos para dar a Thomas la oportunidad de retirarse.

—Claro que paro —replicó Sasuke; sus ojos reflejaban destellos de ónice—. En cuanto esta marioneta esté bailando por el escenario en silla de ruedas.

No había visto el monstruo de su ira en meses. Me quedé sin palabras. Momentáneamente. Ese era el tipo de ira del que hablaba la gente.

Sasuke me apartó los brazos con suavidad. Giró a mi alrededor y cargó contra Thomas, que miraba con los ojos como platos, medio confundido, medio aterrorizado, al toro que trataba de aniquilarle. Mi fuerza no era mínimamente igualable a la de Sasuke, ni siquiera una décima parte, pero yo contaba con otros poderes para someterlo. A toda velocidad me puse delante de él, salté y le rodeé con brazos y piernas todo lo fuerte que pude.

Él se quedó inmóvil al instante, y su mirada asesina se atenuó. Ligeramente.

—Sasuke —dije con calma, tratando de que desviara sus ojos hacia mí. Lo hizo—. Para —repetí.

Señalé a Thomas. —Me estaba ayudando a quitarme el vestido. Se lo he pedido yo. Quería darme prisa y cambiarme para poder estar contigo —enfaticé— y, a menos que quisieras esperarme un año y medio, deberías darle las gracias.

Sasuke me fulminó con la mirada. —¿Por qué no me has pedido ayuda a mí, Sakura? —preguntó, y apretó la mandíbula.

—Porque no estabas aquí —contesté, con la sensación de que estaba constatando lo evidente, pero si lo evidente era lo que hacía falta para sacar a Sasuke de su delirio, pues nada.

—Ahora estoy aquí.

Le acaricié las mejillas. —Sí, estás aquí —dije, y esperé a que sus ojos se iluminaran del todo. Su pecho empezaba a subir y bajar de forma regular de nuevo—. Gracias por la ayuda, Thomas.

Eché la vista atrás a mi compañero, que seguía mirando fijamente a Sasuke como si fuese a ponerse como un energúmeno con él otra vez—. ¿Nos vemos luego?

Thomas pasó por nuestro lado sin quitarle ojo a Sasuke. —Claro, Sakura —respondió—. Te veo luego.

Sonreí agradecida. —Buenas noches.

—Adiós, Peter Pan —le soltó Sasuke a su espalda—. Yo también «te veo luego».

Thomas ya estaba fuera del camerino, pero no cabía duda de que había oído la última amenaza.

Suspiré al tiempo que le acariciaba el rostro con los pulgares. —Sasuke Uchiha, ¿qué voy a hacer contigo? —le pregunté.

Era, quizá, la pregunta por antonomasia. Nuestra relación no tenía nada de fácil. Bueno, nada salvo que nos habíamos vuelto locos el uno por el otro. Todo lo demás era como nadar a contracorriente.

Nunca tenías la sensación de avanzar demasiado, pero el trayecto compensaba la escasa distancia que cubrías.

Sasuke, que me sostenía por las caderas, volvió a depositarme en el suelo. Me dio la vuelta, y sus dedos liberaron el lazo de satén de los últimos remaches. Sus manos apenas rozaron mi piel, pero ese «apenas» por sí solo envió ráfagas de calor que me alcanzaron en lo más hondo.

—¿Qué voy a hacer yo contigo, Saku? —me devolvió, con la voz cuidadosamente contenida.

—Ya casi me has quitado la parte de arriba, así que te dejaré llenar el espacio en blanco para responder a esa pregunta —le provoqué, arqueando una ceja.

Sus ojos no eran líquidos como solían ser cuando compartíamos un momento íntimo. Las comisuras de su boca no se curvaban en señal de expectación.

Sasuke se había puesto en plan Señor Severo conmigo.

—No vuelvas a hacer eso, Saku —dijo, doblando el lazo antes de metérselo en el bolsillo.

—¿Qué? —pregunté, y me encogí de hombros. Fingí desconcierto, pero estaba empezando a hervirme la sangre. No me gustaba que me hablasen con ese tono, especialmente en el caso de Sasuke.

—Ya sabes qué.

Fruncí el entrecejo. —Puesto que es evidente que te he decepcionado, me gustaría evitar volver a hacerlo, así que ¿por qué no me lo explicas mejor?

Me maldije a mí misma. Lo único que podía resultar de luchar contra el fuego con fuego eran unas feas quemaduras de primer grado. Si Sasuke y yo no necesitábamos que nuestra relación se complicase todavía más, ¿por qué me veía aporreando la puerta de las complicaciones?

Inspiré lentamente, y constaté el esfuerzo que le suponía mantener la calma. Él se estaba esforzando para evitar que aquello se convirtiese en una competición de gritos: ¿por qué no lo hacía yo?

—No vuelvas a dejar que otro hombre, sea un hada con leotardos o no, te ayude a desvestirte. —dijo, entrecerrando los ojos—. Si necesitas ayuda, aunque sea para quitarte un calcetín, me llamas, ¿entiendes? Ese es mi trabajo.

Genial.

La policía posesiva y controladora estaba de vuelta en la ciudad. Podía negarlo todo lo que quisiera, pero «controladora» implicaba que no confiaba en mí. Que me llamasen tonta, pero la confianza no era solo crucial para una relación, lo era todo.

—¿Entiendes, Saku? —insistió cuando guardé silencio.

Dios, le quería. Demasiado para mi propio bien, pero no pensaba dejar que me mangoneara.

—No, Sasuke. No lo entiendo —repliqué, a punto de estallar—. Así que ¿por qué no vas a esperar fuera y dejas que se te pase mientras acabo de cambiarme?

—Sola —añadí antes de que él pudiera abrir la boca para objetar algo. Porque, si lo hacía, seguramente no sería capaz de decir que no.

Hizo una pausa, con la indecisión grabada en el rostro. Al final asintió. —Vale —dijo—. Estaré ahí mismo.

—¿Para poder espantar a cualquier otro tío que pudiera ayudarme con el vestido o solo porque vas a esperar paciente y respetuosamente a tu novia? —le espeté, mientras me dirigía hacia mi bolsa.

El suspiro de Sasuke fue tan largo como atormentado. —Ambas cosas —contestó, su voz apenas un susurro antes de cerrar la puerta tras sí.

La sentí en cuanto hubo salido.

Culpa.

Seguida de una potente dosis de arrepentimiento.

Sabía en qué me estaba metiendo cuando Sasuke y yo volvimos juntos al comienzo de nuestro primer año de universidad. Lo hice por voluntad propia, con los ojos abiertos, de buen grado. Sasuke había tenido más problemas de los que nadie debería tener, y eso llevaba consigo ciertas características que podían clasificarse como extremas.

Pero aceptabas lo malo con lo bueno. Y en lo referente a Sasuke Uchiha, había un excedente de cosas buenas que no siempre conseguía necesariamente eliminar lo malo, pero sí ofrecía un trato justo. Si pensaba ponerme a señalar con el dedo las mercancías dañadas, ese dedo bien podía volverse hacia mí.

Yo estaba lejos de ser perfecta.

Ahí radicaba la belleza de que estuviésemos juntos.

Y el problema.

Yo era tan irritable y tenía tantos fantasmas de mi pasado como Sasuke. Cuando su ira estallaba, la mía respondía del mismo modo, y viceversa. Como en los últimos dos minutos.

Entonces, como siempre, la rabia que sentía hacia Sasuke se volvía en mi contra. Si me hubiese tomado un momento para ponerme en las Converse del cuarenta y seis de Sasuke, ¿qué habría dicho o hecho yo de haberme encontrado con una chica ayudándole a él a quitarse la ropa?

Mientras me ponía la sudadera, me di cuenta de que mi reacción no habría sido muy distinta de la suya. De hecho, habría sacado las uñas antes de que él pudiera abrir la boca para explicarse. El viejo Sasuke y la antigua Sakura habrían dado una paliza primero y preguntado después.

El nuevo Sasuke, aunque seguía sin haberse licenciado en control de ira, había permitido que las palabras distendieran la situación, no los puños.

Progreso.

Había hecho un progreso significativo por mí. ¿Y cómo se lo recompensaba yo? Gritándole y echándole del camerino.

Me puse el resto de la ropa de cualquier manera y metí el vestido en mi bolsa. No me molesté en soltarme el pelo del moño a pesar del dolor de cabeza que me causaba. No me limpié las tres capas de maquillaje que me cubrían la cara.

Tenía que ir con él. No podía ir junto a Sasuke lo bastante rápido.

Abrí la puerta de un tirón.

El rostro de Sasuke, que se hallaba apoyado en la pared de enfrente, mostraba todos los matices del tormento. La emoción que reflejaba su rostro era exactamente la misma que me abrasaba a mí.

Levantó una de las comisuras de los labios mientras se frotaba la nuca. Yo dejé caer la bolsa, corrí hacia él y le rodeé con los brazos con tanta fuerza que pude sentir cada una de sus costillas clavándose en mi pecho. Él me abrazó con la misma urgencia y quizá incluso con más alivio.

—Lo siento —le dije, inhalando al chico que, incluso a través de su aroma, rezumaba un indicio de problemas apenas oculto tras una dulzura renuente.

Me apoyó la barbilla en la cabeza y exhaló. —Yo también lo siento.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ *** Allegro**_ _es una palabra italiana usada para para definir una grupo de movimientos brillantes y vigorosos. Todos los pasos de elevación como **entrechacat** , **cabriole** , **assemble** , **jette** encajan en esta clasificación. La mayoría de danzas, tanto solos como grupales, están construidas en allegro. La cualidad mas importante en los allegros es conseguir ligereza, suavidad y **ballon** (rebote)._

 _._

 _._

 _Chicas/os Al fin, después de mucho mucho tiempo, he vuelto. Con la continuación de la saga de Jude de Nicole Williams. Se que muchos la estaban esperando así que aquí esta de vuelta._

 _Que la disfruten._


	2. Capitulo 2

_Historia Original - **"El Lado Peligroso de Jude"**_

 _Autor - Nicole Williams_

 _Historia Re-Editada - Jos26_

 ** _"El Lado Peligroso de Sasuke"_** _Capitulo II_

* * *

 **2**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—¿Por qué no me dices adónde vamos? —pregunté, apretujada junto a Sasuke en el asiento de su vieja camioneta de forma que cada centímetro de mi cuerpo se hallaba en contacto con cada centímetro del suyo.

Sonrió hacia la carretera oscura por la que botábamos.

A dondequiera que fuésemos, el campo que nos rodeaba sugería que no habría comodidades modernas como agua caliente o cobertura.—Porque estoy disfrutando demasiado con tus intentos de sonsacármelo —respondió, y me miró por encima del hombro. Sus ojos destellaron con malicia.

Mi corazón hizo aquello de detenerse con un chisporroteo. Justo antes de arrancar a latir de nuevo como si intentase echar a volar.

—Ah, ¿sí?

Sasuke emitió un sonido de asentimiento mientras se relamía los labios.

Contra todo instinto inculcado en la autoescuela, me solté el cinturón y me deslicé por el asiento hasta apoyarme en la ventanilla del copiloto.—¿Sigues disfrutando?

Se volvió hacia mí, con el rostro contraído, justo antes de extender el brazo por encima del asiento.—¿Adónde crees que vas? —me preguntó, tirando de mí en el asiento. Pero no se detuvo ahí. Me cogió del muslo derecho, lo levantó y me movió hasta que mis caderas aterrizaron con éxito sobre su regazo. La camioneta no aminoró, sino que aceleró, de modo que mi cuerpo vibró encima del suyo.

—Supongo que no voy a ninguna parte —susurré, y entrelacé los dedos en su nuca, sintiendo el volante contra mi espalda, sintiendo la firmeza de su cuerpo por todas partes.

Sasuke mantenía un ojo en la carretera y una mano en el volante, pero el resto de su cuerpo estaba concentrado en mí.—Maldita sea, claro que no —dijo, y sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa que desapareció cuando mi boca cubrió la suya.

No fue un gemido exactamente —fue más profundo que eso—, pero el sonido que surgió de su pecho cuando mis labios se entreabrieron y mi lengua se introdujo en su boca era puro Sasuke.

Yo no prestaba demasiada atención a la camioneta, pero me pareció detectar otro incremento en la velocidad.

Sasuke me devolvió el beso, correspondiendo a cada caricia de mi lengua y movimiento de mis labios con los suyos. Deslizó su mano libre por debajo de mi sudadera y ascendió por mi espalda. Estaba caliente, ligeramente áspera a causa de los días que había pasado trabajando en el taller y en el campo de fútbol.

La camioneta dio con un bache especialmente feo de modo que mi regazo se apretó con fuerza contra él. El calor se extendió desde la zona de entre mis piernas, y esa vez fui yo quien emitió un sonido procedente de lo más hondo de mi interior. No asimilaba del todo la peligrosa realidad de que transitáramos por una oscura carretera rural a cincuenta o sesenta kilómetros por hora cuando mis manos abandonaron su cuello para tirar del dobladillo de mi sudadera.

Si no pensaba hacerlo él, lo haría yo. Me quité la sudadera y la arrojé al otro lado del asiento.

—Saku —dijo Sasuke, su voz reflejó la tensión justa para saber qué estaba haciendo lo apropiado—, estoy intentando conducir.

Sasuke ya había puesto el freno demasiadas veces, metafóricamente hablando… no pensaba dejarle hacerlo de nuevo.

Moviendo los labios junto a su oído, susurré:—Yo también —dije, justo antes de atrapar el lóbulo de su oreja con mi boca y chuparlo suavemente.

Otro sonido brotó de su garganta, este tan alto que hizo que su pecho se estremeciera contra el mío.—Al demonio —soltó, sin un atisbo de duda o vacilación en su voz. Fue tan firme y decidida como su cuerpo, que vibraba debajo del mío.

Con un movimiento rápido de los dedos, me soltó el sujetador y lo deslizó por mis brazos hasta que aterrizó en el suelo junto a sus pies. Su boca cubrió de nuevo la mía. Yo no podía respirar. No quería hacerlo si eso significaba no poder besar a Sasuke como él me estaba besando a mí en ese preciso instante.

Resultaba inexplicable que fuera capaz de hacerme sentir su pasión, su amor y su posesión en un solo beso. Pero lo hacía. El cuerpo de Sasuke expresaba sus sentimientos mejor que sus palabras.

—¿Me ayudas un poco? —jadeó entre besos. Su mano cogió la mía y la levantó hasta el botón superior de su camisa—. A menos que quieras acabar esto en el hospital, tengo que mantener una mano en el volante. —Sus palabras estaban cargadas de tensión, como yo sabía que hubieran estado las mías si hubiese podido hablar en ese momento—. Quiero sentirte contra mí, Saku —dijo, cuando mis dedos olvidaron lo que se suponía que estaban haciendo.

Incluso con ambas manos manejando torpemente el primer botón, tardé un largo beso en desabrocharlo. Yo era una chica grácil, excepto en la intimidad con Sasuke. Entonces me convertía en un caos de nervios y miembros. Cuando me di cuenta de que cruzaríamos la frontera del estado antes de que lograse terminar, dejé de besarle para poder concentrarme.

Un poco más.

El modo en que me miró cuando me aparté me volvió prácticamente una inepta.—¿Estás seguro de que no es peligroso? —le pregunté, y me obligué a controlar la respiración. Tenía que sustituir y almacenar todo el oxígeno que pudiera antes de volver a Sasuke—. No es que me importe demasiado, pero estoy segura de que estamos quebrantando todas las normas de tráfico que existen, y más o menos te hice prometer que te portarías bien. —Otros dos botones desabrochados, unos pocos más y listos.

Sonreí; eran las cosas pequeñas lo que me hacían feliz.

Sasuke me devolvió la sonrisa cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron por un instante.—Por supuesto que no corres peligro, Saku —me prometió, centrando de nuevo la vista en la carretera—. Nunca haría nada que te perjudicase. No permitiría que te pasase nada —añadió, como si se tratase de un mantra—. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

Nadie como Sasuke para coger una sencilla pregunta y retorcerla hasta convertirla en una conversación «seria».

—Por supuesto que lo sé —contesté, al tiempo que alzaba la vista antes de concentrarme en el siguiente botón. No pensaba dejar que el giro de la conversación me detuviera—. Solo quería comprobarlo. Cruzar un río mientras tratamos de quitarnos la ropa el uno al otro a sesenta kilómetros por hora es algo nuevo para mí. Solo quería obtener el sello de aprobación antes de proceder.

—Más te vale que lo sepas —replicó, y la seriedad de antes se desvaneció—. Y considera tu sello de seguridad puesto. Ya estaba conduciendo antes de cascármela, Saku. Puedo controlar un vehículo mejor que a mí mismo.

—Cariño —dije, al tiempo que desabrochaba el último botón justo antes de sacarle la camisa de los pantalones—, tus palabras siempre consiguen que me sienta entre embelesada y abochornada al mismo tiempo.

Le quité la camisa y deslicé mi pecho contra el suyo. Las partes suaves de mi cuerpo se amoldaron a las partes duras del suyo. Un levísimo velo de sudor le cubría el pecho, mezclándose con el brillo del mío.

Otro repunte de la flecha del indicador de velocidad.

—No me gustaría decepcionarte, Saku —adujo, sujetándome la espalda con fuerza con la mano libre.

Eso era lo más lejos que Sasuke había permitido que llegaran las cosas desde primavera, justo antes de que acabáramos el instituto y descubriéramos que el pasado de nuestras familias se hallaba trágicamente ligado. Mi cuerpo había olvidado cómo respirar, tuve que recordarme a mí misma cómo se hacía.

—Nunca lo haces —susurré con una sonrisa mientras mis manos avanzaban por los músculos bien definidos de su estómago y se detenían en la costura de sus vaqueros. Mis dedos consiguieron liberar ese botón en el tiempo en que Sasuke inhalaba sorprendido.

—Saku. —Su voz tenía un dejo de advertencia, pero también de bienvenida.

Escogí oír lo último.

Pellizqué la cremallera entre el pulgar y el índice, y la deslicé hacia abajo, dividida entre el deseo de saborear el momento y dejar que me devorara por completo. Cuando terminé con la cremallera, doblé la tela de sus vaqueros y me deslicé sobre él una vez más, hasta que pude sentir el calor de su cuerpo entre mis piernas.

Sasuke gimió, moviéndose debajo de mí, haciéndome ahogar un grito.—Maldita sea —murmuró al tiempo que me estrechaba con ambos brazos antes de pisar los frenos.

Sus brazos me sujetaron con más fuerza de lo que podría haberlo hecho ningún cinturón de seguridad.

—Creí que podías manejarlo —le dije, sonriendo con picardía.

Su pecho subía y bajaba con fuerza contra el mío. Me devolvió la sonrisa.—Me equivocaba.

Y entonces tuve su boca sobre la mía, sus manos cogiéndome la cara. Su cuerpo empujaba contra el mío, arqueándome la espalda contra el volante.

—¿Sí? —conseguí emitir. Se trataba de una pregunta de una sola palabra, y Sasuke no necesitó mayor explicación. Llevaba tiempo formulándola. Y él nunca había accedido, hasta esa noche.

Sentí su sonrisa contra mi boca mientras su lengua provocaba a la mía un poco más. Me sostenía el rostro con tanta firmeza como era posible sin dejar de ser dulce; sus labios retrocedieron, y sus ojos encontraron los míos.

—Maldita sea, sí —replicó, aunque su sonrisa transmitía expectación y conflicto.

Todos los músculos de mi cuerpo se tensaron a la expectativa.

Había llegado el momento.

Por fin.

El tío que se había acostado con más chicas de lo que yo necesitaba saber por fin iba a permitirse a sí mismo acostarse con su novia.

—¿Estás segura? —me preguntó, con el aspecto de que me lo reprocharía si contestaba que no.

—Estoy tan segura que empecé a tomar la píldora una semana después de que volviéramos juntos — respondí, deslizándome arriba y abajo encima de él. Volvió a gemir, dejando caer la cabeza sobre el respaldo del asiento—. ¿Estás seguro tú? —Me moví un poco más rápido para influir en su respuesta.

—Saku, estoy tan seguro que fui a hacerme pruebas y llevo dando vueltas con el mismo condón desde el día que volvimos juntos —replicó él, exhibiendo esa sonrisa torturada suya.

Le cogí el rostro entre las manos y le acaricié la cicatriz de la mejilla con el pulgar. Sasuke era todo lo que yo quería —en todos los sentidos— y al fin podía tenerlo en la única forma en la que no lo había tenido.

—Te quiero, Sasuke —dije. Porque eso era lo único que quedaba por decir.

—Y eso me convierte en el capullo con más suerte del mundo.

Le sonreí.

—Ven aquí. —Bajé mis labios hacia los suyos—. Quiero saber cómo hace el amor el capullo con más suerte del mundo.

—Sí, señora —repuso antes de encajar sus labios en los míos.

Sus manos acababan de abrirse paso hasta el botón de mis vaqueros cuando unos faros cegadores estallaron en el interior del vehículo de Sasuke.

Gemí, me cubrí los ojos con un antebrazo y el pecho con otro cuando el conductor encendió las largas de su camioneta.

—Mierda —maldijo Sasuke, entrecerrando los ojos y mirando por encima del hombro.

La puerta de la camioneta se abrió con fuerza, y a continuación se oyeron voces y gritos de hombre.

—¿Esperamos compañía? —pregunté suspirando mientras me cubría el pecho desnudo con el otro brazo y me retiraba de encima de él. Resultó doloroso separarme de lo que podría haber sido.

—No exactamente —respondió, y se agachó para recoger mi sudadera. La levantó por encima de mi cabeza y la sostuvo mientras me la ponía. La sudadera me resultó más áspera que cinco minutos antes.

Sasuke estaba enfadado, era evidente en cada plano de su rostro, pero se contenía. Estaba controlando a la bestia, impidiendo que esta le controlara a él.

Acababa de subirse la cremallera de los pantalones cuando alguien se arrojó contra la puerta del conductor.

—¡Uchiha, tío! —Uno de los compañeros de equipo de Sasuke se asomó por la ventanilla, mirándonos a los dos de arriba abajo—. ¿Te lo estabas montando con tu chica? —Me miró a mí y meneó las cejas—.Capullo con suerte…

Sasuke se volvió hacia mí y me sonrió.

—Te lo he dicho.

.

.

.

.

El fuego crepitaba a mis pies, las estrellas titilaban por encima de mí, los brazos de Sasuke me estrechaban con fuerza contra él, y el sonido de todo un equipo de fútbol universitario eructando «Hey, Sasuke» me acunaba.

—No me puedo creer que la gran noche que pensé que habías planeado para nosotros incluya a más de cincuenta jugadores de fútbol —dije, ladeando la cabeza contra el pecho de Sasuke y mirándole para que pudiera ver mi expresión.

Sasuke no se había apartado de mi lado desde que habían aparecido sus compañeros de equipo, salvo una vez para hacer pis en el bosque.

—Lo siento, preciosa —contestó, y me besó las arrugas de la frente—. Pensé que tendríamos un par de horas para nosotros antes de que aparecieran estos animales.

¿Un par de horas? Yo habría firmado por quince minutos.

El coro de eructos finalizó de forma inconclusa. El silencio temporal solo se veía interrumpido por un coro de pedos. Gemí, cerrando los ojos y tapándome la nariz.

— ¡Tío, eso ha sido patético, Uchiha! — Suigetsu, el receptor número uno de Sasuke, gritó desde el otro lado de la hoguera—. Si yo estuviese tratando de recuperar a una chica, no se me ocurriría jamás sobornar a su compañera de habitación para que la llevara a una fiesta en la que el _dj_ le diera una serenata con alguna vieja canción chunga mientras yo le profesaba amor eterno.

Abrí los ojos para poder fulminar a Suigetsu con la mirada. Me encantaba el tipo, era un encanto… la mayoría de los días.

Ese no era uno de esos días.

—Yo me plantaría delante de ella y le soltaría «Eh, nena. ¿Qué tal te va?». Ya sabes, algo súper suave. — Suigetsu me sonrió de manera inquietante.

— Suigetsu —Sasuke alzó la voz, levantando la barbilla por encima de mi hombro—, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que conseguiste que una de tus antiguas novias quisiera volver a ver tu lamentable culo?

La cara de Suigetsu se contrajo. El receptor se encogió de hombros y respondió: —Nunca.

—Exacto. —Sasuke le enseñó el dedo corazón.

Yo tenía los brazos bien tapados con la manta con la que Sasuke me había envuelto, así que cuando bajó su dedo, le di un codazo. —Hazlo por mí también.

Sasuke volvió a enseñarle el dedo, esta vez por cortesía de Sakura Haruno.

—Vamos, Sakura —dijo Suigetsu mientras el resto de los jugadores se desternillaban y unos cuantos le lanzaban nubes de azúcar—. Ya sabes que creo que eres la bomba. Solo estoy celoso porque eres cinco veces demasiado buena para Uchiha, y a mí también me gustaría tener algo de acción con alguien cinco veces demasiado bueno para mí.

—Quizá si dejases de perder el balón y empezases a llevarlo hasta la zona de anotación, conseguirías encontrar a una chica que se dignase a bajar su listón por ti —repliqué, levantando la cabeza.

Sasuke sofocó la risa con la manta. El resto del equipo, no tanto.

Suigetsu me miró alzando las cejas, se subió una manga de la camiseta y se besó el bíceps, grotescamente grande, y luego hizo lo mismo con el otro.

—Deja de odiarme, Sakura. Sasuke nos va a pillar si no dejas de ser tan obvia —respondió, y agachó la cabeza cuando la botella prácticamente llena de bebida isotónica de Sasuke pasó volando por encima de él —. Y no hay que preocuparse por la zona de anotación mañana, cariño. Pienso ponerla a mis pies.

—Esperaré sentada —repuse, incapaz de seguir reprimiendo la sonrisa ante el numerito de Suigetsu. De algún modo, era como ver a un solo hombre en un circo de tres pistas. Y, bromas aparte, Suigetsu era un receptor buenísimo. Juntos, Sasuke y él habían estado batiendo récords que probablemente tardarían en igualarse.

—Pero hay algo que no entiendo —prosiguió Suigetsu, que dio un codazo al chico que tenía al lado, el kicker número uno del equipo. Creo que se llamaba Kurt. O quizá fuera Kirk. O Kent. Algo con K—. En apariencia, Uchiha tiene un siete, quizá un ocho. —Entrecerró los ojos mientras inspeccionaba a Sasuke.

Kurt o Kirk también lo evaluaba, frotándose la barbilla.

—Entonces tú eres menos dos, Suigetsu —mascullé yo, y maldije por dejarme atrapar bromeando con un par de compañeros de equipo de Sasuke esa noche.

—En personalidad saca un diez negativo —prosiguió Suigetsu —. Así que ¿por qué, entre todo lo injusto e irrazonable, tiene a todas las buenas haciendo cola delante de su puerta?

Sasuke se inclinó hacia delante. —Puedo darte una explicación de veinte centímetros.

Suigetsu y el kicker miraron a Sasuke, luego el uno al otro, justo antes de que sus cabezas se inclinasen hacia atrás y estallaran en carcajadas.

Sasuke se les unió algo más tarde.

Pero había algo de lo que Suigetsu había dicho que requería una aclaración.— ¿Quiénes son las buenas que hacen cola delante de la puerta de Sasuke? —pregunté, tratando de no alterar la voz.

La risa de Suigetsu fue apagándose, y sus ojos oscuros se desviaron en cuanto se posaron en mí. El cuerpo de Sasuke se puso tenso justo lo suficiente a mi alrededor para señalar que algo fallaba.

—Tú —contestó Suigetsu señalando en mi dirección—. Tú eres «las buenas» que hacen cola delante de su puerta.

No, eso no iba a colar.

Había visto a Suigetsu cerca de las lágrimas la noche en que su trofeo al VIP del último curso quedó partido en dos en una de las legendarias fiestas en su casa, e incluso entonces su sonrisa seguía estando presente. En ese momento no había ni rastro de ella, lo que significaba que Suigetsu se estaba esforzando por ocultar algo.

—Tú —repitió, puesto que no aparté mis ojos de los suyos.

—Y Adriana Vix —añadió otro de los compañeros de equipo de Sasuke por detrás de nosotros, y sonó como si se hubiese contentado con salir aunque solo fuera con el nombre.

Entonces el que se puso tenso fue mi cuerpo, ya no encajaba en el de Sasuke. Me retorcí apretujada entre sus piernas y le miré a los ojos.

No reflejaban nada que le delatase.

Eso era lo peor.

— ¿Quién es Adriana Vix? —pregunté. Mi voz era una mezcla perfecta de ansiedad y cabreo.

Sasuke me cogió el rostro con las manos, mirándome directamente a los ojos. Me costaba respirar con él mirándome así. —Nadie —respondió, sin apartar ni sus manos ni sus ojos de mí.

— ¡¿Nadie?! —gritó el tío de atrás al tiempo que tomaba asiento—. Tu definición de «nadie» debe de ser una chica por la que la mayoría de los tíos se amputarían un brazo. Aunque fuera por estar con ella una sola vez —añadió el jugador.

No conseguía recordar el nombre del chico, aunque sabía que chupaba mucho banquillo. Iba a chupar banquillo permanentemente si no se llevaba su adoración por Adriana Vix a donde no llegara el sol.

—Matt —le advirtió Sasuke, que al fin me soltó la cara, aunque solo para envolverme de nuevo entre sus brazos—, cállate.

—Ha sido Sakura quien ha preguntado —replicó, alzando las manos—. Yo solo estaba contestando.

—Bueno, deja de exagerar. —La voz de Sasuke era baja, pero noté que estaba a punto de perder la calma—. En realidad, ¿por qué no dejas de hablar el resto de la noche?

Matt cedió encogiéndose de hombros al tiempo que daba un trago a su cerveza. Si no fuese por el límite de dos cervezas del equipo la noche previa a un partido, habría podido considerar el babeo de Matt por Adriana Vix como las divagaciones de un borracho. Sin embargo, Matt estaba sobrio, lo que significaba que Adriana estaba tan buena como él insinuaba.

Me volví para apoyar la espalda en la parte interna de la pierna de Sasuke y me encontré de nuevo con su mirada. Esa noche llevaba su viejo gorro gris, aunque solo porque hacía frío.

— ¿Le gustas? —Un punto para mí por hacer la pregunta con la menor emoción posible.

Sasuke alzó un hombro. —Quizá un poco —respondió, sin apartar los ojos un segundo de los míos.

— ¿Un poco? —intervino Suigetsu, y otro puñado de jugadores nos sonrieron con malicia—. Gracias a Uchiha, la población masculina de Siracusa ha estado disfrutando todavía más de todas las mercancías expuestas de Adriana. Ayer pensé que iban a saltar de ese vestido diminuto con el que apareció. —Silbó entre los dientes, con los ojos nublados de ensoñación—. Esa preciosidad está al acecho. Y tiene la vista puesta en tu hombre, amor —añadió, mirándome con cierta pena. Como si ya hubiese perdido el juego de Sasuke por omisión.

Por incomparecencia.

—Dilo otra vez, Suigetsu —le advirtió Sasuke, y apretó la mandíbula—, y lo único que vuelvo a lanzar a tu cabeza de chorlito es mi bota.

—¿Qué? —dijo Suigetsu —. ¿Por decir la verdad acerca de que Adriana jadea por ti?

—No, gilipollas —Sasuke echaba humo—, Saku no es tu «amor». Es mía. Solo yo puedo llamarla así. No cualquier imbécil con la boca grande.

Ahí estaba.

El rottweiler territorial que aparecía en cuanto se mencionaba mi nombre.

Normalmente me cabreaba que hablase de mí como si fuese algo que le perteneciera. Pero en ese momento, después de oír hablar de la diosa de «mercancías expuestas», no me molestó que se pusiese en plan territorial.

—Lo siento —repuso Suigetsu, al tiempo que se levantaba y se sacudía los vaqueros—. Parece que no puedo mantener la boca cerrada, así que mejor me voy a la cama antes de llevarme un cabezazo. —Me sonrió, aunque sus ojos no sonreían. Seguían reflejando ese deje de pena. Como si fuese a verme derrocada por Adriana Vix—. ¡Arrastrad todos esos traseros feos y peludos a la cama! —gritó a los últimos rezagados que miraban el fuego con los párpados pesados—. Mañana tenemos que patear unos cuantos culos.

Un coro de gruñidos siguió cuando la mayoría de los chicos se incorporaron e imitaron a Suigetsu, se dirigieron a sus respectivas tiendas o se dejaron caer en las plataformas de sus camionetas. Esa noche no estaba yendo como yo había imaginado en absoluto.

Sasuke y yo permanecimos abrazados en silencio un minuto, los dos mirando el fuego, que se consumía, a la espera de que el otro dijera algo primero.

—¿Te gusta esa chica? —susurré antes incluso de darme cuenta de que lo había pensado.

El suspiro de Sasuke fue largo e irritado. Que yo recordara, era la primera vez que me aliviaba que estuviese irritado conmigo.

Me hizo volverme de modo que lo tuviese cara a cara, pero siguiese atrapada entre sus piernas, y bajó esos ojos ensombrecidos hacia mí.

—No —respondió—. No de la forma en que tu mente perturbada está pensando.

Sasuke no había visto más que un atisbo de lo «perturbada» que podía estar mi mente.

—¿Y qué hay de la otra forma?

Observé como se extinguían las últimas llamas en la sombra que proyectaba el fuego en un lado de su mandíbula.

—Ella está bien —contestó, arqueando las cejas, a la espera. Porque me conocía lo suficientemente bien como para saber que vendría algo más a continuación.

—¿«Está bien»? —repetí, alzando la voz—. ¿Está bien en plan «si no tuviera pareja me la tiraría en dos segundos» o está bien en plan «no es más que una chica»?

Sasuke me había advertido hacía meses que no hiciese preguntas si no quería respuestas sinceras.

Inmediatamente deseé retirar la pregunta más o menos.

—Saku —dijo, retiró la manta que me envolvía y me cogió las manos tras liberarlas—, eres mi chica. La chica. —Un indicio de dolor atravesó su rostro—. Cuando miro a Adriana, o a cualquier otra, si vamos al caso, eso es todo lo que veo. A otra chica que no es mi chica. No las veo, Saku. Yo te veo a ti —añadió, arrugando el entrecejo—. Eres la única a la que he visto en mi vida.

El nudo que tenía en el estómago empezó a aflojarse. —Así que, por favor, por lo que más quieras, ¿podrías cortar ese rollo de novia paranoica?

Cuando Sasuke se ponía así, lo mejor era parar y desistir. Yo lo sabía, pero siempre parecía incapaz de llevarlo a cabo de verdad.

—¿Más o menos como cuando tú no te has puesto en plan novio paranoico con Thomas hace un rato?

La boca de Sasuke se abrió un par de centímetros. La cerró con fuerza, arrugó el entrecejo y se recostó contra el tronco que tenía detrás. La cara contraída, los ojos entrecerrados, los dientes trabajando en el lado derecho de su mejilla: era una nueva expresión de Sasuke con la que me había ido familiarizando últimamente. Era su gesto meditabundo, ese en el que había trabajado tanto para reemplazar su reacción de ira.

Esperé, dándole todo el tiempo que necesitara.

—Saku —comenzó al fin, en voz baja—, ¿qué quieres que haga? —Hizo una pausa, esperando mi respuesta, pero yo no estaba segura de qué me estaba preguntando, así que permanecí en silencio.

»Por favor, solo dímelo —continuó—. Dime qué quieres que diga, y haga, en lo que se refiere a Adriana o a cualquier otra chica que me mire siquiera, y lo haré. ¿Quieres que les escupa en la cara? ¿Quieres que les enseñe el dedo cada vez que miren en mi dirección? Hecho. ¿Quieres que me arranque los ojos para no poder volver a ver a ninguna otra chica jamás? —Su voz se fue apagando, con una mueca —. Bueno, eso sería una lástima, pero lo haría. Por ti. —Volvió a tomarme el rostro entre las manos y se inclinó hacia delante de modo que sus ojos miraban fijamente los míos muy de cerca—. Solo dímelo, cariño. ¿Qué quieres que haga?

No podía expresarlo con palabras. Al preguntármelo sin rodeos, ni siquiera sabía qué quería que hiciese o dijese él cuando se le acercaban otras chicas. Los tíos como Sasuke no podían pasar por un cementerio sin que les tirasen los tejos. Así que ¿qué quería de él en lo que se refería al surtido interminable de chicas preparadas y listas para arrojarse a su cama a la primera de cambio? ¿Quería que se comportase como un gilipollas? Vale, sí, algo así, pero mi yo razonable reconocía que esa no era la respuesta. Entonces ¿cuál era? Esa pregunta tendría que permanecer en el aire por el momento, porque yo tenía algo más en mente.

Entrelacé mis dedos con los suyos donde me calentaban el rostro, y me moví hasta salvar el escaso espacio que nos separaba.

—Quiero que me lleves a la cama.

Estaba segura de que jamás había visto que las arrugas que marcaban las facciones de Sasuke desaparecieran tan rápido.

—Cuando sea —respondió, cogiéndome en brazos antes de levantarse—. Donde sea.

Podría haberme reído de habérmelo permitido a mí misma, pero aún había un nombre resonando entre nosotros.

No estaba lista para apretar el «pause» en el tema Adriana Vix.

—Espera a ver lo que he preparado para nosotros —añadió, con tono despreocupado mientras me llevaba por el campamento improvisado hasta su camioneta oxidada.

Estaba tan oxidada que no se distinguía si originalmente había sido negra o gris o de algún tono intermedio. La había obtenido prácticamente por nada de un viejo granjero e invertido parte del dinero que ganaba trabajando en el garaje en comprar las piezas que le faltaban. El interior estaba en buen estado, pero el exterior parecía para el desguace.

Me encantaba que a Sasuke no le importase lo que los demás, excepto yo, pensasen. Me encantaba cómo había dicho que lo que contaba era el interior. Sabía que estaba hablando de coches cuando lo hizo, pero aun así me habían flaqueado un poco las rodillas.

Zigzagueando entre algunas de las enormes camionetas nuevas y súper equipadas de sus compañeros de equipo, Sasuke se detuvo en la parte de atrás de la suya. Bajó con una mano la puerta, que emitió un chirrido al abrirse.

—Su habitación esta noche, señorita Haruno —anunció con voz cantarina, haciendo un gesto hacia el colchón inflable y el montón de mantas y almohadones colocados en la parte trasera de la camioneta.

Incluso había dejado un bombón envuelto en papel de aluminio encima de mi almohada, junto a una rosa blanca. Supuse que eso era lo que había estado tramando Sasuke mientras se escapaba un buen rato para hacer pis.

En el instituto yo había aprendido lo que significaban los colores de las rosas y cómo podías descifrar las intenciones de un chico basándote en la que te regalaba. El rosa quería decir que estaba colado por ti, el amarillo significaba que quería que fueseis amigos —me resultaría imposible contar el número de rosas amarillas abandonadas que había visto decorando el interior de las papeleras de los pasillos del instituto—, el rojo, que estaba enamorado, y el blanco significaba pureza.

Lo que significaba que sus intenciones eran puras.

Lo que significaba que no quería hacer todas las cosas que esta chica se imaginaba haciendo en la parte de atrás de su camioneta esa noche.

Al infierno con todas las rosas blancas.

A pesar de mi frustración, en cierto modo también me encantó. En cuanto creía que estaba cerca de descifrar a Sasuke Uchiha, iba y me dejaba una rosa blanca en la almohada. En la cama improvisada que compartiríamos unas horas después de que accediera a hacerlo conmigo prácticamente encima del volante de su camioneta.

—Puedes ser bastante romántico cuando te lo propones —dije, mirándole.

—No se lo digas a nadie —replicó, y me sentó en la plataforma. Esta crujió bajo mi peso—. Arruinaría mi reputación como capullo. Además, como crees que las chicas hacen cola ahora… — insinuó con una sonrisa aniñada.

Le golpeé en el pecho, y mi reacción le hizo reírse entre dientes.

Así que decidí darle algo que no esperaba. Le cogí fuertemente de la camiseta térmica con las dos manos y lo atraje hacia mí.

—Ven aquí —susurré, bajando la vista a su boca—. Deja que ponga a esas chicas en su sitio.

Sus labios acababan de separarse para besarme cuando mi boca se adelantó. Sus manos se aferraron a la carne por debajo de mis caderas y me deslizaron hasta el borde de la plataforma de modo que me apretaba directamente contra él. En ese ángulo, encajábamos perfectamente. Eso me hizo besarle con más fuerza; mis manos no eran capaces de explorar su cuerpo lo bastante rápido.

Percibí la aceleración de los latidos del corazón de Sasuke. Sentí como cada parte de su ser me deseaba. Vi la duda eclipsar sus ojos cuando le rodeé el torso con las piernas. Vi el conflicto que bullía en su interior, recordándole que siempre era cuidadoso conmigo, y quise ponerle fin inmediatamente.

Le cogí el dobladillo de la camiseta por detrás y tiré de él, tratando de arrancársela.

Solo para que él me detuviera antes de que le alcanzara el pecho.

— ¿Sí? —pregunté de nuevo, y conocía la respuesta.

Sasuke no tardó en contestar.

—No —dijo con firmeza—. Así no.

Gemí tan alto que es posible que despertara a un par de los chicos que dormían más cerca.

— ¿Así cómo? ¿Sexo caliente, apasionado, abrasador?

Sasuke sonrió tan abiertamente que la cicatriz de su mejilla se arrugó. Se agarró a la plataforma mientras trataba de regular su respiración.

—Eso suena bien —dijo, recobrando el aliento. El mío tardaría al menos otros diez minutos en volver a la normalidad—. Pero no me pone mucho que mi novia quiera acostarse conmigo por celos de otra. Al menos no nuestra primera vez —añadió, y me dio un suave beso en la sien—. Después me alegraré de atender y soportar todo el sexo por celos y enfado que quieras ponerme por delante.

Lo empujé de nuevo, resignada a que esa noche diera un giro hacia la castidad. Me quité las botas de una patada y me arrastré hasta el colchón inflable.

Sasuke seguía sonriendo cuando se deshizo de sus zapatillas y saltó a la camioneta. Se apretujó contra mi espalda, introdujo un brazo por debajo de mí, y estiró el otro por encima, sosteniendo una rosa blanca.

Se rió en mi nuca.

Cogí la rosa y la tiré fuera de la camioneta.

* * *

 _"El Lado Peligroso de Sasuke"_

 _Capitulo II_


	3. Capitulo 3

_Historia Original - **"El Lado Peligroso de Jude"**_

 _Autor - Nicole Williams_

 _Historia Re-Editada - Jos26_

 _"El Lado Peligroso de Sasuke" Capitulo III_

* * *

 **3**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Estaba lloviendo, a mares.

Al menos eso es lo que pensé al despertarme. Luego oí la risa amortiguada y me di cuenta de que el motivo de que mi ropa y las mantas se me pegasen al cuerpo a causa del agua no tenía nada que ver con la Madre Naturaleza.

Acababa de abrir los ojos cuando uno de los compañeros de equipo de Sasuke, que se cernía sobre nosotros en lo alto de la cabina, volcó otro enorme cubo de agua sobre Sasuke. Por supuesto, no solo acabó sobre él. Chillé cuando los miembros del equipo de fútbol estallaron en carcajadas alrededor de la camioneta. Bueno, hasta que Sasuke se levantó dando tumbos y lanzó un puñetazo al primero que se movió.

El jugador que estaba encima de la cabina saltó de la camioneta antes de que Sasuke alcanzara a agarrarle un tobillo, pero Sasuke estaba fuera de la cama persiguiéndole un segundo después. El pobre tipo no llegaría lejos.

—¡¿Por qué corres, Clay?! —gritó Sasuke, dejando un rastro de agua tras sí—. ¡Los dos sabemos que soy mucho más rápido que tú!

Mientras veía como Sasuke acortaba la distancia entre Clay y él, me escurrí el pelo y aparté las mantas empapadas a un lado.

Me aseguré de fulminar con la mirada hasta al último de los jugadores que se encontraban allí, incluido Suigetsu, que me sonreía con ese aire de niño. Estaba perdonado antes de que abriera la boca. —¿Qué? —soltó, como si yo estuviera exagerando—. Lo siento, Saku. Pero no es justo que Uchiha pasara la noche calentito acurrucado junto a tu bonito trasero. Teníamos que igualar un poco el campo.

Me incorporé del colchón de un brinco, y salté de la plataforma. —Chicos, la próxima vez que queráis «igualar el campo» con Sasuke, por favor, ¿podríais esperar a que me haya bajado de la camioneta? —Quería coger una manta con la que envolverme, pero todas estaban empapadas—. Hace un frío terrible.

Estaba exhalando vaho al respirar, lo que me hizo temblar todavía más.

La sonrisa de Suigetsu se atenuó, solo un poco. —Demonios, Saku —dijo, al tiempo que se quitaba el suéter—. Somos unos animales. —Alzó las cejas y me tendió la sudadera como si se tratase de una ofrenda de paz—. ¿Nos perdonas?

«No en esta vida», habría sido mi respuesta de haber podido superar el castañeteo de dientes. Había pocas cosas que odiase más que pasar frío… una endodoncia sin novocaína podría ser una de ellas.

Fruncí el ceño para que Suigetsu supiera que no se había librado del todo y cogí la sudadera. Habrían entrado de sobra dos hombres de tamaño normal en ella.

—Devuelve esa mierda. —Sasuke apareció por detrás de mí, me quitó la sudadera de Suigetsu de las manos y se la arrojó a la cara—. La próxima vez que tú o cualquiera de vosotros, capullos, hagáis eso, os doy una paliza. ¡¿Entendido?! —gritó, barriendo a sus compañeros de equipo con la mirada.

»Y tú —añadió con un paso al frente al tiempo que apuntaba al rostro de Suigetsu con el dedo—, ni se te ocurra intentar darle a Sakura nada tuyo que roce su cuerpo. —Se le marcaban los músculos por debajo del cuello—. Si quieres que vuelva a lanzarte un balón. ¿Está claro?

Y yo pensando que me había cabreado solo por unos litros de agua.

—Uchiha —repuso Suigetsu, que alzó las manos con gesto de rendición.

Sasuke se le acercó un paso más, hasta que sus pechos se tocaron. —¿Es-tá-cla-ro?

Suigetsu bajó la vista, retrocediendo un paso. —Está claro.

—Bien —respondió Sasuke, al tiempo que se volvía hacia mí. La ira se había esfumado—. Vayamos a buscarte ropa seca —agregó, en voz baja y controlada.

Asentí.No sabía cómo podía encender y apagar su ira como si estuviese conectada a un interruptor, pero aquello tenía tanto de don como de maldición.

—Eh, Uchiha —le llamó uno de sus compañeros de equipo. Uno de los que habían permanecido en la periferia y no habían experimentado una dosis letal de la furia de Sasuke—. ¿Qué demonios le has hecho a Hopkins?

Sasuke me rodeó con el brazo y me guió hacia el lado del copiloto de su camioneta. —¡Lo he encerrado en tu maletero, Palinski!

Cuando alcé la vista, me obsequió con su sonrisa torcida. —No es verdad —intervine, sabiendo que lo era.

—Joder, pues claro que es verdad —contestó, abrió la puerta de golpe y se inclinó sobre el asiento para recoger su bolsa de lona—. Y esa no es la única represalia que pienso tomar hoy por nuestra pequeña ducha.

—¿Quiero saberlo?

Sasuke rebuscó entre el contenido de su bolsa y sacó una camiseta negra de manga larga. —No —respondió, y me tendió la camiseta—. Pero ya lo verás.

Metí las manos en la camiseta seca y cálida, y asentí. —Estoy deseándolo.

—Uchiha —empezó Suigetsu y se aclaró la garganta mientras rodeaba la camioneta hasta la parte delantera. Llevaba el teléfono en la mano—, acaba de llamar el entrenador. Quiere que vayamos una hora antes de lo habitual. Le he dicho que tardaríamos al menos una hora en volver. Ha dicho que más nos vale mover el culo. —Su rostro era casi una mueca de dolor, como si se anticipase a la reacción explosiva de Sasuke.

—Si el entrenador quería que nos presentásemos una hora antes, debería habérnoslo dicho antes — replicó Sasuke, sin mirarle mientras rebuscaba en su bolsa—. Tengo que buscarle a Saku algo para desayunar antes de llevarla de vuelta a casa, así que dile al entrenador que es posible que llegue unos minutos tarde.

—¿Quieres que le diga el motivo por el que vas a llegar tarde? —preguntó Suigetsu, sin atisbo de hostilidad en su voz.

—Claro que quiero que se lo digas —contestó Sasuke—. Dile que mi chica va antes que el fútbol. Dile que el desayuno de mi chica va antes que el fútbol. —Volvió la vista hacia Suigetsu y se quedó mirándole—. ¿Necesitas que te lo apunte o crees que te las apañarás? —añadió cuando el otro no respondió.

—No —respondió Suigetsu finalmente, y consiguió esbozar una leve sonrisa—. Chica. Desayuno. Luego fútbol —recitó, dándose unos golpecitos en la cabez —. Creo que ya lo he pillado.

Sasuke cerró la puerta del copiloto de un portazo y rodeó la camioneta por delante. Se detuvo junto a la puerta del conductor, se quitó la camiseta térmica mojada y la arrojó a los árboles. Abrió la puerta, saltó dentro y arrancó. Puso la calefacción al máximo y apuntó todos los radiadores en mi dirección. Había pasado de estar congelada a un ambiente que resultaba caliente y pegajoso, y eso que la calefacción aún no se notaba. Todo por un hombre recién descamisado y empapado que sonreía a mi lado.

—¿Qué? —inquirió, y su sonrisa se ensanchó mientras le miraba fijamente.

Barrí su torso con la mirada y ascendí hasta sus ojos. Le devolví la sonrisa. —Esto sí que me gustaría verlo al despertarme.

.

.

.

Después de asegurarle a Sasuke que de ningún modo necesitaba sentarme a desayunar y que un sándwich de huevo y una taza de café caliente serían más que suficientes, tomamos el camino de entrada a la casa que él y otros cinco chicos tenían alquilada, con el tiempo suficiente para que llegara a la reunión con el entrenador.

Si no fuese porque el chico al que quería vivía en ella, jamás habría puesto un pie allí dentro. No estaba asquerosa de plano, pero se le acercaba, y el lugar entero —independientemente de si era por la mañana o por la tarde, fin de semana o entre semana— olía a ropa sucia y sexo.

—Te acompaño dentro —dijo, todavía sin camiseta, todavía sonriente.

Tener que permanecer sentada junto a Sasuke todo el trayecto en coche y mantener mis manos alejadas de él debería haberme concedido algún tipo de medalla al auto-control.

Una grande.

—Tienes un partido que ganar —repuse, y le besé la comisura de los labios que tenía hacia arriba—. Ya conozco el camino.

—Cuidado con dónde pisas. Creo que Ben podría haber celebrado una fiesta anoche mientras los demás estábamos fuera, y ya sabes cómo son sus fiestas —explicó, cogiéndome la barbilla entre el índice y el pulgar.

Se acercó a mí, y sus labios acariciaron levemente los míos antes de acabar en la parte inferior de mi mandíbula. Descendieron y sus dientes me rozaron la piel. Y seguía sin camiseta, así que podía ver cada músculo que se tensaba y se movía sinuosamente mientras su boca exploraba mi cuello.

Qué medalla ni qué mierda, me merecía ser santificada.

Me estremecí cuando retiró su boca. Me estremecí de verdad, como si estuviese sufriendo el síndrome de abstinencia.

Sabía que él estaría regodeándose. A Sasuke le encantaba cómo podía hacerme sentir. Pero yo estaba empezando a cansarme un poco de todos esos preliminares que llevaban a un montón de nada.

Alcancé la manija de la puerta de la camioneta y exhalé, esforzándome por recomponerme. —Te veo en nada —dije—. Seré una de los cincuenta mil que chillan, levantan los brazos y gritan tu nombre.

—Eres lo único que veo ahí fuera —me contestó mientras yo bajaba del vehículo.

Me tendió mi bolsa, apoyando el otro brazo en el volante. Deseé sacar una foto para congelar el momento. Me mantendría en calor durante las frías noches de invierno en Nueva York cuando dormía sola en mi cama.

—Sí, tú también eres prácticamente lo único que veo ahí fuera —me burlé—. Pero es principalmente por el aspecto de tu culo con esa licra.

Sasuke resopló. —Y yo que pensaba que era el campeón mundial de cosificación…

—Eras, Uchiha —aclaré—, «eras» es la palabra clave.

* * *

 ** _"El Lado Peligroso de Sasuke"_**

 _Capitulo III_


	4. Capitulo 4

_Historia Original - **"El Lado Peligroso de Jude"**_

 _Autor - Nicole Williams_

 _Historia Re-Editada - Jos26_

 ** _"El Lado Peligroso de Sasuke"_** _Capitulo IV_

* * *

 **4**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Al menos la ducha que compartían Sasuke y Suigetsu estaba limpia. Limpia según el criterio universitario masculino.

Había necesitado media hora de agua ardiendo para entrar en calor. No recordaba que una ducha me hubiera sentado nunca tan bien, especialmente porque sabía que era donde Sasuke se quedaba desnudo al menos una vez al día.

Cerré los ojos, imaginándole, mientras me enjabonaba el cuerpo con su gel.

Me enrollé el pelo en una toalla, me lavé los dientes y me puse mis vaqueros y la sudadera favorita de Siracusa de Sasuke. Olía a él. Por suerte se trataba de su buen olor —a jabón y hombre— y no al que desprendía después de entrenar. Me puse las botas antes de salir del baño porque Sasuke no había exagerado: su habitación era un desastre. En plan «alguien quizá quiera considerar llamar al equipo de material peligroso». Antes, para llegar a la habitación de Sasuke, había tenido que sortear obstáculos como botellas de cerveza, recortables de mujeres en bikini tirados en el suelo y un par de calzoncillos arrugados. Lo único que hacía que esa habitación estuviese más limpia que las demás era que no había recortables femeninos decorando el suelo.

Cerré la puerta del baño detrás de mí y regresé al dormitorio de Sasuke. Pero me detuve de golpe.

Aquella no era la misma habitación que había dejado hacía treinta minutos. Tuve que comprobar dos veces que la foto de nosotros dos se encontraba sobre la cómoda para asegurarme de que aquel era, en verdad, el cuarto de Sasuke.

La habitación se hallaba limpia, casi impoluta. La cama estaba hecha; incluso habían estirado y doblado las esquinas. Ni una sola prenda de ropa decoraba la moqueta ni ninguna otra superficie plana.

Caminé vacilantemente por una habitación que no reconocía, abrí el cajón superior de mi cómoda y metí mi neceser en él. Sasuke y yo intentábamos alternar los fines de semana; cuando no jugaba fuera. En lugar de dejarme un cajón para mis cosas, había salido y me había comprado una cómoda solo para mí. El gesto me había dejado sin palabras.

Cerré el cajón y eché otro vistazo a la habitación. Volvió a llamarme la atención nuestra foto. Me acerqué unos pasos y descubrí por qué. Una fina línea recorría el cristal en diagonal, dividiéndolo entre Sasuke y yo de forma casi perfecta. Levanté más la foto y recorrí la hendidura con el dedo, conteniendo un escalofrío.

—Lo siento.

Me sobresalté, la foto se me resbaló de las manos y cayó bruscamente contra la esquina de la mesilla de Sasuke. El cristal se resquebrajó de nuevo, pero no llegó a romperse del todo. Segura de que me echaría a llorar si seguía mirando la foto fracturada a mis pies, me volví.

Mala idea.

— La he tirado sin querer mientras limpiaba. —Una chica alta y delgada, vestida con un uniforme de animadora naranja y blanco se movía por la habitación de Sasuke, sin mirarme.

—¿Quién eres tú? —pregunté al tiempo que me cruzaba de brazos. Pero ya lo sabía.

—Adriana —contestó, sin decir nada más mientras iba hasta la cómoda de Sasuke cargada con un cesto de la colada a rebosar con la ropa doblada—. ¿Sabes?, no se permite entrar a nadie antes de un partido excepto a su Hermana del Alma —añadió, al tiempo que abría el cajón superior y empezaba a colocar la ropa interior de Sasuke.

Dos emociones me sobrevinieron entonces, mientras veía a Adriana Vix —toda piernas y tetas— toquetear la ropa interior limpia de mi novio. Había ira —pura y cruda—, como la que sentía Sasuke. Y había algo más que me atenazaba la garganta y el corazón, como si ambos fueran a romperse.

—Yo soy su novia —repliqué, tratando de evitar mostrar la ira—. Puedo entrar cuando quiera. Puedes consultarlo con Sasuke si no me crees. ¿Y qué demonios es una Hermana del Alma? Aparte de lo evidente —terminé, y la miré de arriba abajo antes de arrugar la nariz.

Estaba bronceada, tenía el cabello oscuro y sus ojos verdes herbosos prácticamente brillaban contra su piel morena. Sus piernas eran tan largas que su faldita de animadora parecía más unas bragas que una falda y, como Suigetsu había explicado con tanta vehemencia, tenía las tetas enormes. Y aparentemente ningún problema en hacérselo saber al mundo, hasta el punto de no dejar nada a la imaginación.

—Cada una de las animadoras es asignada a uno de los jugadores de fútbol. A algunos de los mejores jugadores, porque no somos suficientes para cubrirlos a todos, ¿y qué sentido tiene esperar sin hacer nada en el banquillo de todos modos? —explicó, empujó el cajón superior de la cómoda de Sasuke para cerrarlo y pasó al siguiente. Camisas dobladas y planchadas fueron a ese, por color. Por supuesto—. Yo soy la capitana de mi equipo, y Sasuke es la estrella del suyo. Somos una pareja evidente —prosiguió, sonriendo hacia las camisas limpias de Sasuke.

Casi me impresionó mi propio impulso de arrancarle ese pelo oscuro y brillante a tirones. Sabía que habría consecuencias, posiblemente incluso una noche en el calabozo. Y no me importaba.

—Evidente —repetí con aire impávido, entrecerrando los ojos cuando avanzó hasta el siguiente cajón y apiló tres de los cuatro pares de pantalones de Sasuke—. ¿Y qué? Como Hermanas del Alma, ¿os encargáis de limpiarles la habitación, hacerles la colada, prepararles bizcochos de chocolate, rollo ama de casa de los cincuenta? —Ah, ahí estaba. Ese carácter que necesitaba para que no se me trabara la lengua delante de la Barbie Animadora exótica.

Ella se volvió y dejó caer el cesto vacío al suelo. —Y de cualquier otra necesidad posible —añadió, y su sonrisa maquinadora lo dijo todo.

Sentí que se me cerraban los puños, preparándose para el impacto. Nunca me había metido en una pelea de gatas, pero tenía la impresión de que eso podía cambiar… pronto.

—Escucha… Adriana, ¿verdad? —Rodeé los pies de la cama de Sasuke, enderezándome todo lo que pude. Aun así ella seguía sacándome unos buenos quince centímetros—. Sé a qué estás jugando. He visto cómo lo jugaban un millón de veces de un millón de formas distintas. Pero deja que te ahorre el tiempo y la energía y te explique cómo termina esto.

Di otro paso adelante, y crucé los brazos, porque no me fiaba de que estos no actuasen por su cuenta y descargaran un puñetazo justo entre esos ojazos verdes. —Perderás. Sasuke está conmigo, y yo estoy con Sasuke. Y punto. Puedes preguntárselo a él si todavía necesitas más explicaciones.

Adriana apretó los labios un momento antes de volver a esbozar esa falsa sonrisa. —No le haces la colada, no le limpias la habitación, y con solo mirarte sé que no te acuestas con él, así que ¿para qué le sirves? Un tío tiene necesidades. Puede que sea tuyo hoy. Pero ¿y mañana? —Se inclinó sobre la cómoda, y sus dedos juguetearon con la esquina.

No quería que sus dedos tocasen nada que perteneciese a Sasuke. Nunca.

—Vale, déjame que te lo explique de manera que puedas entenderlo —repliqué, dándome golpecitos en la barbilla con los dedos—. Mantente alejada de Sasuke o te doy una patada en el culo, figurada y literalmente. Con una sonrisa —añadí, y forcé una.

Adriana aqueó sus cejas meticulosamente depiladas y chasqueó la lengua. —¿Quieres saber qué le ocurrió a la última chica que se interpuso en mi camino?

La verdad era que no. Pero no pude resistirme. —¿Qué?

Alzó un hombro y se dirigió a la puerta dando saltitos con esas piernas interminables. —¿Quién sabe? No volví a oír hablar de ella después de quedarme con su chico —dijo, mirándome —. Se ahogó en mi estela. Más te vale saber nadar si te enfrentas a mí.

Esa bruja tenía suerte de que la dejase ir de una pieza. —Como un maldito pez.

.

.

.

Para cuando me abrí paso a través de los miles de hinchas del Siracusa para llegar a mi asiento reservado, el odio y la ira que sentía hacia Adriana no habían disminuido ni una pizca. La señorita Vix y yo teníamos una pelea de gatas pendiente.

Mientras recorría la primera fila de costado, manteniendo el equilibrio con las palomitas y el chocolate caliente en mis brazos, me sorprendió ver un rostro conocido en el asiento contiguo al mío, delante y en el centro.

—¡Eh, tú! —me gritó Ino por encima del rugido de la multitud al tiempo que me cogía las palomitas para que pudiera situarme.

—Pensé que no podrías venir —dije, y la abracé de lado antes de sentarme.

El Siracusa todavía no había salido al campo, pero faltaban unos segundos. Eso también era bueno. Sasuke encabezando a su equipo al salir al campo, ante miles de personas que le adoraban, esa licra que resaltaba los músculos de su…, bueno, era una imagen que no quería perderme nunca.

Sin apartar la vista del túnel que conducía de los vestuarios al campo, le apreté la rodilla a Ino.

—¿Tu madre ha accedido a cuidar del pequeño Sasuke por una noche?

—Me costó convencerla, y he tenido que acceder a teñirle el pelo gratis un año entero, pero sí, lo ha hecho. También he tenido que hacer la permanente a las cabezas de una docena de señoras mayores en la residencia de ancianos de la ciudad para pagar el billete de avión —explicó Ino, y se echó una palomita a la boca—. Esta es mi primera noche libre y, a juzgar por la falta de entusiasmo de mi madre por cuidar de su único nieto, probablemente sea la última en una temporada. Así que esta noche me suelto la melena, chica. —Se pasó los dedos por el pelo y se lo revolvió, luego inclinó la cabeza hacia delante y la sacudió—. Es una advertencia —añadió, al volver la cabeza atrás. Su larga melena rubia acababa de alcanzar tres dedos de volumen añadido.

Me reí, ofreciéndole mi chocolate caliente. Ella lo cogió y me dirigió una sonrisa.

Después de enterarme de que no era la madre del bebé de Sasuke, fui capaz de apreciar a Ino de una forma nueva, sin celos. Y había llegado a gustarme. Mucho. No solo nos parecíamos físicamente, sino que nuestras personalidades estaban en tal consonancia que a menudo ella podía terminar mis frases, y viceversa.

El equipo visitante salió de su túnel y fue recibido por los abucheos de prácticamente todo el estadio.

Ino se unió a ellos, lanzando algunas palomitas al campo.

Y entonces las banderas naranja y blanco, seguidas por un equipo de animadoras que daban volteretas y patadas al aire, y a las que a partir de entonces odiaba por principios, surgieron del túnel del equipo local. No tuve que comprobar el número que llevaba en el pecho para localizar a Sasuke cuando salió corriendo detrás de las animadoras. Tenía un contoneo particular, incluso cuando corría, que podría identificar en cincuenta años.

—¡Te juro que se contonea hasta cuando duerme! —le grité a Ino.

—Sí, pero su contoneo está justificado. Se pavonea porque confía en su… talento —contestó ella, y se llevó el vaso de chocolate caliente a los labios.

—Tú lo has dicho —murmuré, pero mis palabras se perdieron en el mar de ruido.

El público se volvió loco, gritando, cantando y balanceándose mientras su héroe conducía al equipo al campo. En apenas dos meses jugando en la universidad, Sasuke se había convertido en algo así como una leyenda. Jugaba a un nivel completamente distinto del resto de los universitarios. Jugaba como si fuera un dios del fútbol. Y sus fans lo adoraban por ello.

Salté sobre mi asiento, arrastré a Ino conmigo y boté y animé igual que el resto de la gente. Tanto que estaba ronca cuando Sasuke ocupó su sitio en la banda, justo en mi ángulo de visión. El entrenador estaba hablando con él, pero Sasuke miraba atrás; sus ojos me localizaron inmediatamente. Los beneficios de reservar el asiento de delante y el centro para tu novia. Saludó a Ino con la mano y luego me guiñó el ojo a mí, a lo que yo respondí lanzándole un beso. Su sonrisa se percibió a través de las tiras del casco antes de que devolviera su atención al entrenador.

—Ese chico tiene un culo que se merece que lo miren y necesita que lo toquen con ambas manos — soltó Ino, que miraba el trasero de Sasuke con cierto aire soñador.

De haber sido cualquier otra, me habría puesto celosa. Pero Ino, la mejor amiga de la infancia de Sasuke —y solo Ino—, podía soltar un comentario directo sobre el culo de Sasuke sin que yo me pusiera en plan novia posesiva con ella. Ino le conocía desde siempre. Se había ganado el derecho.

—Me refiero a que eso es algo a lo que una chica podría agarrarse en la cama —añadió Ino, y masticó ruidosamente una palomita.

El calor se me subió a las mejillas al visualizar lo que decía. Como si pudiera sentir nuestros ojos puestos en él, Sasuke echó el brazo hacia atrás y se dio una palmada en el trasero, lanzándome una sonrisita por encima del hombro antes de reunirse con algunos de sus starters.

Qué cruel.

—Entonces —empezó Ino, dándome un codazo en el costado—, ¿ya habéis…?

Le lancé una mirada asesina. —Eso es un no —dedujo, y escondió parcialmente su sonrisa detrás del chocolate caliente.

Contemplé como Sasuke y los chicos tomaban el campo tras el saque inicial. Me llamó la atención la camiseta del número veintitrés. En lugar de HOPKINS, en un trozo de cinta adhesiva, se leía DUCHA VAGINAL escrito con rotulador negro permanente. Sasuke se tomaba la venganza muy en serio.

—Bueno, no ha sido por falta de intentos —dije, volviéndome en mi asiento hacia Ino. ¿Una de las mejores cualidades de Ino? Que no te juzgaba. Podía contarle cualquier cosa. Apuesto a que no pestañearía si le confesase que tenía alguna especie de fetichismo del tipo chupar los dedos de los pies —. Al menos por mi parte —añadí.

—Sabes que no es porque él no quiera, ¿verdad? —Me echó una ojeada—. Porque te desea tanto que está a punto de explotar. Solo está empeñado en hacer todo eso «correctamente». No quiere estropear nada. Ya sabes que cree que estropea las cosas por naturaleza. —Hizo una pausa mientras Sasuke se situaba tras su línea ofensiva. Me levanté como el resto de los hinchas—. Solo dale algo de tiempo.

—Si tarda mucho más, me arrugaré y me moriré, y entonces no importará si acostarse conmigo es correcto o no —repliqué, cruzando los dedos a la vez que Sasuke se agachaba para colocarse en posición.

—Chica, conozco la sensación —dijo Ino—. Di unas cuantas vueltas a la manzana antes del pequeño Sasuke.

—Dios, Ino. —Casi me atraganto con una palomita.

El centro avanzó con el balón y me quedé paralizada. Sasuke fingió ir hacia un lado, luego hacia el otro, y echó la mano hacia atrás mientras Suigetsu cargaba por el campo. El brazo de Sasuke quedó borroso, el balón voló en una espiral admirable, contando las yardas hasta que aterrizó en los brazos de Suigetsu en las quince.

La multitud estalló, los pompones se sacudían, las manos de goma espuma brincaban, los hinchas rabiosos cantaban.

—¡Maldita sea! —exclamó Ino—. Nuestro chico no está ahí solo para alegrarnos la vista, ¿eh?

—Juega bien —contesté—. Lo de alegrarnos la vista es solo un pequeño extra.

Ino respondió algo, pero Sasuke se hallaba de nuevo en posición, de modo que desconecté de todo lo demás. Esa vez, en cuanto cogió el balón, corrió con él. Esquivó a un par de jugadores que se deslizaron por su banda, se abrió camino hasta las diez, las cinco y luego las últimas yardas estaban completamente abiertas. Y estrenamos el marcador con seis puntos, menos de un minuto después del comienzo del ía que había un gran trabajo de equipo detrás, pero eso era casi todo gracias al número diecisiete, Sasuke Uchiha.

Salté en mi sitio, gritando hacia el campo. Ino también estaba chillando, aunque sus gritos se veían salpicados de «bonito culo» y «alegría para la vista».

Sasuke dejó caer el balón en la zona de anotación. Tras acabar él solo con la racha de derrotas del instituto Southpointe, había abandonado los numeritos después de los touchdown. Pero había una tradición que no había dejado que se perdiera. Yo ya estaba inclinándome sobre la barandilla antes de que corriera por las diez yardas. Era como si la mitad de los ojos del estadio estuvieran en mí, porque incluso los hinchas que solo habían asistido a un partido sabían por qué Sasuke Uchiha se estaba quitando el casco y a quién iba dirigida su sonrisa: a mí.

Nunca me habían gustado las grandes muestras de afecto en público, pero en lo que se refería a Sasuke, lo habría aceptado de cualquier modo, en cualquier momento. Sin importar si estábamos solos o delante de miles de seguidores trastornados. Cuando nos mirábamos así, todo lo demás se desvanecía en el olvido.

Se abrió camino golpeándose con los hombros con sus compañeros, que le palmeaban la espalda al pasar, y dejó caer el casco antes de saltar en el aire. Sus manos atraparon el barrote superior de la primera fila y se aupó.

Yo me incliné aún más y sonreí a su rostro sudoroso. —Fanfarrón —susurré, tan cerca que casi podía saborear la sal de su piel.

Su sonrisa se iluminó. —Ven aquí —ordenó con tono de burla, bajando la mirada a mis labios.

Saboreé el sudor salado de su piel mientras le besaba. El rugido de la multitud se multiplicó por diez, pues les encantaba el espectáculo que su quarterback estrella les estaba ofreciendo. Sin embargo, nosotros no lo estábamos haciendo por ellos. Eso lo hacíamos por nosotros.

Cuando hice ademán de apartarme, me lo impidió. De algún modo consiguió sostenerse con un solo brazo mientras con el otro me cogía de la nuca y me atraía hacia sí. Me besó con más fuerza, hasta que el estadio me empezó a dar vueltas en el rabillo del ojo.

Luego se inclinó hacia atrás y depositó un último y dulce beso en mis labios. —Maldita sea, Saku —murmuró, el calor de su aliento me cubría la cara—, ¿cómo se supone que va a jugar un tío después de esto?

—Suerte con eso —respondí, burlona.

—Espero que haya más después del partido —dijo, esbozando una fugaz sonrisa traviesa al bajar al campo.

—Un montón.

—¡Uchiha! —gritó el entrenador por encima del ruido—. ¡Estoy seguro de que no te importa quedar como un idiota, pero deja de ponernos a mí y al equipo en ridículo! ¡Mantén la bragueta cerrada y concéntrate!

Sasuke puso los ojos en blanco en mi dirección antes de volverse y regresar a la banda.

—¡Yo también me alegro de verte, Sasuke! —gritó Ino, que se cruzó de brazos y fingió enfado.

Sasuke se dio la vuelta y extendió los brazos. —¡Ya sabes que te quiero, Ino!

—Sí, sí —murmuró ella, rechazándolo con la mano.

Y entonces la Barbie Animadora se interpuso en su camino, con los brazos en jarras, y le lanzó una mirada que me hizo verlo todo rojo de nuevo. Dijo algo, pero no pude oírlo. Sabía que, de haber sabido leer los labios, habría saltado por la barandilla y le habría arrancado esa sonrisita sugerente de la cara de un manotazo.

Sasuke asintió con un gesto de reconocimiento y se agachó para recoger su casco. Adriana se movió más rápido, cogió el casco y lo balanceó fuera de su alcance. Sasuke trató de cogerlo, pero ella lo evitó, levantándolo. La expresión de Sasuke no era divertida. La mía había pasado directamente de no divertida a enfurecida.

Esa chica estaba recurriendo a tácticas de patio de colegio para atraer la atención de Sasuke.

Era débil.

Y lamentable.

Ya la había visto antes en los partidos, flirteando con Sasuke como todas las chicas, pero en ese momento estaba sacando toda la artillería pesada. Adriana se hizo a un lado, y Sasuke rozó el casco con las puntas de los dedos. Él se detuvo, se llevó las manos a las caderas y soltó un suspiro. Pareció como si estuviera diciendo «Por favor», a lo cual ella negó con la cabeza. Luego los ojos de Adriana se posaron en mí antes de darse unos golpecitos en un lado de la cara con una garra… con un dedo, quiero decir. Esperó y se aseguró de que yo miraba. Y, maldita sea, claro que estaba mirando.

Así que cuando Sasuke se inclinó y le dio un leve beso en la mejilla, Adriana pudo ver como yo me ponía del tono morado que sabía que me estaba poniendo. Ella bajó el casco y se lo devolvió, pero no sin antes mirarme alzando una ceja y esbozar una sonrisa de victoria.

—¿Quién es esa bruja? —dijo Ino, y sonaba tan furiosa como me sentía yo.

Cuando Adriana se volvió para reunirse con el resto de sus Hermanas del Alma, le atravesé la espalda con la mirada. Y entonces planeé mi venganza. —La Barbie Animadora —contesté echando humo—. En breve, Barbie Cadáver.

* * *

 **"El Lado Peligroso de Sasuke"**

Capitulo IV


End file.
